The Light After The Dark
by iamAsh
Summary: It's had been three months since what is now commonly being referred to as 'The Dark War', and Clarissa Morgenstern's life had never been better. She was drawing again, attending high school with her best friend, training to be a Shadowhunter, and living in the Institute! But then why did she leave the New York Institute and everyone there?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could, I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of that which is affiliated with it.

* * *

It had been 3 months since what is now commonly being referred to as _The Dark War._

And Clarissa Morgenstern's life had never been better. Even though it had been drastically changed in the last 12 months, she would not wish for it to be any other way. She had made friends with those she never would have thought possible (including a _very_ sparkly Warlock), she had Jace - calling him her boyfriend would be like saying that her passion for art was just a _hobby_ - who she had been through so much with, she had Simon, her best and oldest friend, with (most) of his memories intact, but most importantly, she had the ability to call these people her _family_. Before she was introduced to the Shadow World, her family was limited to Simon, her mother and Luke. She was so grateful to the boy (who she later learn't was a _demon_) with the blue hair who helped her gain access to the club known as Pandemonium, as if it were not for him, she may never have learnt of her true self.

And although her life had changed for the better, Clary was trying to do all that was possible to try and maintain what she could from her 'ordinary mundane life' as her friends like to say, or her 'life pre-Jace', as Jace liked to say. She begged her mother to let her re-enroll to St Francis Xavier, so she could continue to attend ordinary mundane high school with Simon. This she was allowed, given the circumstances that she still trained and learned the Shadowhunter ways. Clary began to draw more than ever, occupying a second room at the Institute just for her drawings. These included numerous landscapes and portraits of Alicante, the Glass City, things she had seen in Edom, her brother, Jonathan, with his beautiful emerald eyes, not his demonic black ones, other friends and family members, but what she drew the most of was Jace - although this may have just fueled his already humongous-sized ego. Even on weekends, whatever little spare time she had, Luke allowed her to work part-time in his book shop.

Clary had also managed to find herself a _parabatai_ in Isabelle Lightwood. Just as Jace had Alec, Clary had Isabelle. After what they had been through over the few months that they had known each other, they had grown close, closer than sisters they believed. They trusted each other with their lives, and could tell each other anything. Clary had thought that nothing could feel better than being with Jace - and nothing could - but knowing that Isabelle and herself were bonded in a way that she and Jace could never be, came quite close.

Although, what Clary believed to be the best part was that her mother had _finally_ agreed (with some persuasion on Luke's part) to let her move it to the Institute. But it came with one very clear rule - under no circumstances were both Jace and Clary allowed to be in the other one's room, otherwise they were to have someone in the room with them and the door wide open. There was also an unspoken rule that this extended further from the bedrooms, but to every room in the institute as well.

Some may have described Clary's life as one that they would never wish upon themselves, but if she were to describe it herself in one word, it would be magical. Or unpredictable. As she never knew what was going to happen. It was a life that was anything but ordinary.


	2. Chapter 1

"But Jaaaaaaaaace!" Clary cried. "I don't wanna get out of bed!"

"But Claaaaaaaaaaaary! You have to do some training before you go to schoooool!" Jace replied, laughing.

Clary hated when Jace was right. But the bed was so soft and warm, especially because Jace was in it. She looked up at Jace, who was looking down at her with a grin on his face. Although, she wasn't sure if that was because of what she said, or for the fact that all she had on was the top he was wearing the night before…

She rested her chin on his chest, and just stared at him. Everyday she still wondered how he was hers. Her gaze traveled from his golden tanned skins, marred by the scars from the many runes that Shadowhunters wore. It moved to the top of his head, taking in his brilliant golden hair that no-one else would ever have. Her eyes moved, taking in every detail of his face - even though Clary knew she would never be able to forget what he looked like. And finally, her eyes met his eyes. His brilliant, magnificent eyes. Jace had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, although every time she tried to tell him this, he would say _hers_ were the most beautiful. His eyes sparkled of gold, and held so much adoration in them when he looked at Clary.

Hoping to distract him from making her get up, she angled her head upwards, her mouth heading towards his. Jace happily met her halfway while flipping her over, so she was lying underneath him. Clary's legs wound around Jace's waist on reflex, while her hands were roaming freely over Jace's bare chest, feeling every muscle, scar, and line. Tracing over his many marks, both faded and present. His hands started to reach up her - well, his - shirt, trying to remove it, when they heard the distinctive 'tap, tap, tap' of the heels worn by Maryse Lightwood. It was quickly followed by a single knock on Jace's door.

"Shit." They both looked at each other and groaned, while trying not to laugh to alert Maryse to Clary's presence.

There was one rule that Clary had to follow - no 'sleepovers' in Jace's room, or vice versa. They weren't even allowed to be alone in the same room together. If she or Jace were to break either one of these rule, it would be 'bye, bye' institute for Clary. And, by Clary's count this may have been the fourth time this week that they may have broken this rule, and the third in which they have almost been caught.

Clary and Jace jumped out of the bed, and Clary ran round and collected her clothes while Jace tried to put some on. She ran into the adjoining bathroom, and closed the door just as Jace opened his. Clary could just make out the muffled voices of the two.

"Morning Maryse," Jace fake-yawned. "What's up?"

"I came to see if you knew where Clary was? I went to her room to make sure she was awake, but she didn't seem to be there." Maryse said as she walked into the room. Clary just hoped that she didn't decide to just 'spontaneously' open the bathroom door.

"I'm not sure, I only just woke up a few moments ago. But, I was actually going to go and find her, and start some training before breakfast."

"Well," Maryse said in a too-formal tone for 6 o'clock in the morning. "I suppose I should have known that she wouldn't be here, because both of you know of the rules set out by Jocelyn. And I know that you would hate having to see Clary move back with her mother and Lucian."

"Of course, Maryse. You know us, never one to break the rules!" - at this, Clary slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead - "But seriously, I have not seen my dear Clarissa since I walked her to her bedroom door and bid her goodnight last night, promptly at 9:30pm."

"Okay, Jace. When you find Clary, will you tell her to come and see me after you finish training? I need to speak with her."

"Sure thing! I'll see you at breakfast then?" Clary assumed that Maryse nodded her head, as no more words were spoken between the two as Jace ushered her out of the room and closed the door.

Clary walked back out into the bedroom, but neither Jace nor Clary spoke. They knew that from past experiences that it was more than likely Jace's adoptive mother was waiting outside the door, to see if Clary was actually in the room. For when this happened, Clary had created a rune, one that allowed her to view any person she wished - she named it _secundum_, which meant 'view' in latin. She drew the rune onto Jace's wall, while thinking _Maryse Lightwood_. An image then appeared, one of Maryse heading into the kitchen. At that, Jace let out a sigh of relief, while Clary started to giggle.

Clary reached up on her tip-toes and hooked her arms around Jace's neck. "See you in the training room?" she asked, and was given a light peck on the lips in response.

* * *

Clary was sitting opposite Maryse, head of the New York Institute - her husband, Robert, was the official Inquisitor and spent most of his time in Idris - in the newly refurbished office. With the dark woods and leather, it reminded her of one that she had seen in a movie once. She had been so busy trying to figure out what was different from the old to the new office, that she had thought she had misheard what Maryse was saying.

"You want me to create a rune? A rune that will find lost Shadowhunters? What do you mean by 'lost' exactly?" Clary asked Maryse. After Jace had finished her morning training, leaving no patch of skin unbruised, Clary had headed to Maryse's office to talk. But this was so not what Clary had expected it to be about.

"I suppose that it will ultimately be up to you, as you will be creating the rune, and it is what you visualise that the rune will be create for. But, in guidance of your question, the Council believes that a choice should be given to all those shadowhunters who do not know of their own heritage, much like yourself, not so long ago."

"So it will find Shadowhunters who have run away from this world? If they have run away, and do not wish to be found, then why do you want a rune to find them?" Although Maryse had made sense, Clary doubted that there were many people raised in a similar situation to herself.

"Well, not exactly. More so for those who do not know that they are part of the Shadow world, such as children put up for adoption through mundane channels and therefore adopted by mundanes. And we hope, also, to find individuals who have potential Shadowhunter lineage - but then for these, extra measures must be taken to make sure that they are capable of holding a rune, without turning into forsaken. Not only would this help with the loss from the Dark War, but it would also help those protect themselves from various demonic forces that are attracted to them."

"Um, I - I'll see what I can do… but for now, may I be excused? I have the big return to the glorious thing mundanes call high school today." Clary started to stand up.

"Of course, Clary. Have a good day," Maryse said with a polite smile.

Clary rushed from the room, and ran straight into Isabelle, her _parabatai_.

Isabelle looked her up and down, "Are you seriously going to go to your first day of school dressed like _that_?"

Clary looked at herself. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. And she was covered in a nice layer of sweat. Of course she wasn't going to dressed like this!

'Isabelle,' Clary asked carefully, "would you like to help me pick an outfit?"

"You know me too well, Clarissa darling."

* * *

"No. No. Absolutely not." Clary stared down at the clothes Izzy had gathered while she was in the shower. 'God, if I dressed like this, I wouldn't even make it through the front doors!'

Isabelle had picked out a pair of extremely short denim shorts, and a top that Clary used saved for training as it left her stomach uncovered. And, on top of this, she had found a pair of heels that had to be at least 4 inches tall. Clary didn't think that Isabelle understood the term 'appropriate'.

"Why not? It's hot." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Isabelle Lightwood.

"Look, Iz. It's cold -"

" - Not if you use a heat rune!"

"Which would make me stand out for all the wrong reasons. I need something that covers me and will keep me warm. Pants, top, jacket, shoes. That's it." Clary explained.

"Fine," she huffed. Clary watched as Isabelle walked over to the closet and rummaged around for a bit. After a few minutes, she returned with a pair of skinny jeans, a plain tank top, and Clary's leather jacket. That was better. Clary rushed to put them on, threw her hair up into a ponytail, and grabbed her converse's as she walked out her bedroom door and made her way down to the kitchen where she everyone else was.

Jace walked over to Clary, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful, as always."

Clary felt heat rise to her cheeks. No matter what Jace said, even it was as simple as that, it never failed to make Clary blush. "Well, then, you should have seen what Iz tried to put me in to start with."

"You would have still looked beautiful anyway." Clary felt herself get even redder. She turned around trying to shield her face from the others, because she just knew that they would try to make fun of her about how easily she gets embarrassed. Again. "Anyway, ready for school?"

Clary nodded and grabbed her bag, and said goodbye to the others as they wished her good luck. _I don't know why they bother to wish me luck,_ she thought, _it's only school. I've been doing it since I was five._ Jace followed her out and took her hand in his. The other day, Jace had so _heroically_ offered to walk Clary to her 'first day of school'. Nobody seems to understand that she has actually been to school before.

When they reached the elevator, Jace backed her up against the wall, muttering something about how they would be separated for a whole seven hours, and that he should get a goodbye kiss, even though Clary was the one who was actually going to be gone. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. They stayed that way until the elevator reached the ground floor.

Once again, Jace grabbed Clary's hand and they headed off towards Park Slope.


End file.
